


Inextricably Linked

by avoirlecoupdefoudre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Funny, Mystery/Thriller, Self Confidence Issues, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoirlecoupdefoudre/pseuds/avoirlecoupdefoudre
Summary: "I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” You hear a thud come from the other side of the two-way glass as you notice a blush slowly gracing Dr. Reid’s cheeks. “...Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”xxYou, an intern of only 2 days at the BAU, are found to be the next target of a serial killer. The Unsub had sexually assaulted and killed 6 young women, leaving their naked bodies on the grounds of U.S. monuments and memorials. The team tries to figure out why he targets who he does, if there is anything that links you with him. All while Morgan and Reid are tasked with keeping you safe as you try to continue your internship with the team.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spencer Reid: White Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488745) by [brittishmenorbust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust). 



So your first day of your BAU internship wasn’t exactly as you had imagined.

You spent a majority of the night before ransacking your two room apartment. Most of your clothes were still in boxes stacked in the corner of the living room, as you hadn’t finished unpacking from your recent move to Virginia. In the end, you had gone with a dark grey pantsuit, black undershirt, and pair of black booted heels, which didn't exactly match your old, brown leather bag. 

The morning of, you pulled your hair back into a sleek ponytail, using hairspray to keep stray hairs down. On the way out, you took a look at yourself in the mirror that you had leaned against the kitchenette counter. You looked like those special agents in TV shows. Your goal was to try and look mature, to prove that your worth, and hopefully you’d have no trouble in your internship.

Rushing downstairs, you hopped into your black 2002 Toyota Tacoma and drove off, making it to the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit building in under ten minutes. Making a mental note, you figured it would be at least a nice 20-30 minute walk tops, during days with nicer weather.

xx

Upon exiting the elevator, you walked through the automatic doors. As you entered the bullpen to introduce yourself to the team that you’d be following, you expected some hellos, handshakes. A lot more of a warmer welcome.

Instead, you’d been met with empty desks and even offices where SSA’s Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, and Reid should’ve been. They couldn’t have left more than 30 minutes ago, as a cup of coffee was still steaming on the conference room table. A few agents pointed you in the direction of an office where you could get information on their whereabouts.

Your shoes made clicking noises, that you tried to soften as you made your way over to the Technical Analyst’s office. Scanning the name plaques in the hallway, you find the door with the plaque labeled  _ Penelope Garcia _ . 

Knocking on the door, you hear the sound of heels approaching the door, before it swings open to reveal a flamboyantly dressed blonde woman, who looks to be in her late 20’s. With cat-eye glasses and bright red lipstick completing her look, she gives you a quick look-down, taking notice of your ID badge.

With a smile splitting across her face, she took hold of your hands, shaking them,“Well, hello there, y/n! I heard you were joining our team, I just didn’t realize how soon.”

You smile awkwardly. “It’s really nice to meet you Ms. Garcia-”

She interrupted you with a grimace, “Y/n, please call me anything but that.”

You laugh, giving a slight nod, “It’s really nice to meet you, Penelope.”

“Please feel free to come into my fortress, hun,” She said, gesturing to the room, where you were able to see the many knick knacks and decorations that lay scattered on the desks and computer monitors. You follow her in, and sit down slowly on a stool that looks unused, compared to the black gaming chair. You set your bag down on the desk, making sure not to hit any keys. Penelope sits down, spinning in the chair once, before facing you.“I take it that you have met the team?”

“Actually, I-”   
  


“Oh crap, that’s right. They just left for a case just an hour ago,” Penelope scowled at one of the monitors that showed a cluster of blinking red lights, going down I-295. “They should’ve called you to let you know.”

You smiled sheepishly, “It’s fine, not much of a first priority, compared to the cases at hand.” She nodded, giving you another look down. You give her a confused look, as she meets your eyes.

“Sorry, it’s just…” She falters, as if trying to choose the right words. “Y/n, how old are you?”

“I’m 25…why?”

“Okay… it’s just that you dress like Section Chief Strauss, and you are, now, the youngest on the team, and then there’s Boy Genius, Dr. Reid.” You grimace at the thought of being compared to Strauss, who you’ve only met once, when you were applying for the internship. Let’s just say, she was not someone you wanted to be compared to. “I understand that you are worrying about first impressions and all that jazz, but just be you boo.”

You nod, “I’ll make a note of that when I’m getting ready for tomorrow.” Penelope smiles, relief that you didn’t get too upset over her comment, as you knew it was partially true. 

She pats your knee. “And besides, we need to bring some color and life into this office, especially with everything we’ve dealt with.” Giving her a grin, you focus on the monitor where the blinking red dots had all stopped. 

“So what’s the case right now?” 

“There’s a man in DC, who’s been sexually assaulting and killing young women. We were able to figure out the cases were all connected by the locations where their bodies were dumped,” She began typing, her fingers flying across the keyboard. You watched as files popped up with photos of the victims. The girls’ bodies had all been strewn on the grounds of places you’ve been to before. 

“Is that…” You faltered, shook by the boldness of the unsub.

Penelope nodded, “The Thomas Jefferson Memorial, Lincoln Memorial, World War II Memorial, FDR Memorial, Washington Monument, and the Iwo Jima Memorial…” You shuddered.

“Such public p-places… ” You murmured under your breath. Penelope still managed to hear you, as she gave a slight nod in agreement. Observing the victims’ ID photos, you looked at their smiling faces, all young. They had all been about your age, the oldest being 27. 

“Everyone is over at D.C. and are splitting up to get a profile on each location,” She said, showing you the updated locations of the team all over D.C. At that moment, you wished that you had shown up earlier to the office. If you had, you could’ve gotten to go with the team and get your first field experience. Especially in D.C., the city where your Alma Mater, Georgetown University, was. She continued, breaking the silence,“Hopefully, we’ll be able to come up with a profile of the unsub and a connection between the victims quickly, because the time between the killings have decreased…” She pulls up another window with every article of the killings.

“First one was Sarah Green in November of last year... then he stopped for 2 months, until Elizabeth Hughes… After her, he began killing with two weeks in between, starting with Rebecca Cook, then Amber Wright, Nicole Richards, and most recently Heather Jenkins,” You said. “So between Miss Hughes’ death and Rebecca Cook… there must’ve been a trigger of some sort, or even a trigger that made the unsub start the killings in the first place with Sarah Green…” You paused in deep thought, wishing once more to have been with the rest of the team, even though you were glad to have met Penelope first and get feedback on your first-day-of-work outfit. 

“Wow, you’re already thinking like a BAU agent,” Penelope laughed as she began running background checks on the victims, breaking the trance you had on the victim, Amber Wright’s photo.

You chuckled nervously, “Sorry, I just… she looks familiar to me.”

Penelope expanded Wright’s personal information window, reading it over to you, “She majored in Psychology at Georgetown University, it says here she was trying to get her Ph. D, and was set to graduate early, but she-” You stiffened on the stool at this.

“We must’ve crossed paths on campus, maybe even shared some classes together…” You closed your eyes, letting your mind unravel, searching for memories of possible interactions, times your paths would’ve crossed. “If I had stayed for another semester, I might’ve been a victim, but that would mean that one of these girls would still be alive and-” You stopped at the touch of a hand on your knee. You reopened your eyes to meet Penelope’s gaze.

“Hun, there’s no way that you would have known,” She tried reassuring you. “You can’t be already blaming yourself this early on in the case. We have no idea why the unsub had chosen these girls as his victims.” You nodded, feeling bad that you ruined the “safe, happy, homey haven” feel in Penelope’s office. “There’s not much that you can do here right now, so I say go home early and rest up for tomorrow.” She smiled warmly, bringing back a blanket of warmness and security into the room.

“Okay,” You nodded, grinning slightly. “Maybe spend time figuring out an outfit that doesn’t give off the Section Chief Strauss.” Penelope guffawed at your comment. “...And look back at some photos I took at college?”

“If you feel like you’ll be able to find something about the victims and unsub’s past. Just don’t go driving yourself up a wall, especially cause this is just your first day at work,” She added, practically reading your mind.

You slowly stood up, grabbing your bag off her desk, putting the strap over your shoulder. Penelope was able to stand up to walk you out of her office when her telephone began to ring. 

She answered with, “Your friendly neighborhood Oracle of all things knowable and unknowable, at your service.” This made you pause and start to crack up. She stayed silent for a few seconds, her brows furrowing together. “Okay, captain, my captain. We’ll be there soon, see you guys in a few.” And then she hung up. 

“We?” You realized what whoever she was on the phone with, was asking.

“Yep, you and me, chica. And the private jet, even if it’s only for 24 minutes,” She beamed, starting to pack her essentials from the desktop. “We can meet at the airfield in an hour or so, so we’ll have enough time to get situated in the D.C. offices.” She scurried around, grabbing some knick knacks that were near where your bag had been sitting, while you stood there processing what had just happened.

“I get to go out into the field with the team?” You wondered aloud, making Penelope pause.

She nodded, “Yes, missy. And I’ll make sure to give them a stern talking to about leaving you in the dust and I guarantee you’ll get proper introductions then.” And with that she continued shoving things she’d need to bring, that didn’t seem very necessary, in a big purse.

You stood still, gripping the strap on your bag tightly in partial excitement, partial anxiety. 

“That reminds me,” She paused once more. “Do you have a go bag packed?”

xx 

Extras:

[Reader's outfit and bag in Chapter 1 ](https://avoirlecoupe-defoudre.tumblr.com/post/617869476615127040/inextricably-linked-by-avoirlecoupdefoudre-on)


	2. Back To D.C.

“What’s a go-bag?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

She answered with, “A go bag is a bag of stuff that you prepare in advance for some expected event or case that we have to go to asap. The idea is that you can just grab it and run in response to the event.” Gesturing to what she had quickly packed from her office, you got a better understanding. “When I go home, I’m going to pack a few days worth of clothes,” She added.

“Looks like I should head home and pack up quickly,” You commented, realizing you both were on a time-crunch. 

Penelope scurried back to her desk to grab a business card, handing it to you. 

_ Penelope Garcia _

_ FBI Technical Analyst _

_ (703) XXX-XXXX _

You thanked her for everything, getting a comforting hug. “If you need anything ever, just call or text me, hun.” Smiling into the hug, glad that you and Penelope got together well so quick. “I’ll see you in a bit at the airfield!” Walking you out of her office, you wave goodbye before rushing to the elevator.

xx 

At home, you practically tore open the boxes labeled  _ Casual Shit  _ and  _ Work Shit _ , in your bedroom.

“Okay… what doesn’t give off Chief Strauss vibes…” You muttered under your breath, searching for something that made you look your age, and not like you were trying to play grown up. Rolling up your clothes, fitting in your shoes, and packing up toiletries all in one black duffel bag went better than you thought. 

Pushing yourself up off the wooden floors, you dusted your pants off and then picked up the duffel. Padding over to the living room, you set your bag on the living room table, before taking a look at your somewhat empty bookshelf. You scanned between the few books that you managed to unpack, as you ran your fingers along the spines before snatching up  _ The Sign Of Four _ by Arthur Conan Doyle. It was a book you had yet to read, but figured it would be worth your while during the short flight. You glanced at the mirror that you had yet to move from its spot against the kitchen counter, realizing you were still wearing the stuffy pantsuit. 

“Penelope was right… looks like I should change,” You murmured, rushing back to your room.

xx 

“Welcome to the BAU’s private jet, also known as the  Lockheed L-1329 JetStar!” Penelope greeted you with open arms, standing on the airstairs. “Come, my sweet, and take a look at the wonderful selection of drinks we have to offer.”

You laugh, readjusting the strap of your duffel and the other strap of your leather bag, before making your way up. “Okay Penelope, but remember I’m an intern, so I can’t be all tipsy, especially when I’m meeting the rest of the team!” You called after her. She only cackled in response, as you entered, feeling blown away by the lavishness of it all. You placed your duffel on the floor and your bag on one of the seats. Sitting down at a window seat, you glanced outside to see the sun past solar noon.

The sounds of ice cubes clinking distracted you, as you looked to find Penelope holding out a glass to you, “Here you go, miss intern.” You took it thanking her, taking a small sip. Expecting a burning after taste, you are surprised by the familiar carbonated feel.

You look over the rim of your glass to meet eyes with Penelope who sat across from you and had waited for a reaction. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, you questioned, “Is this.. Coke?”

“Yes it is,” She laughed, raising her glass at you. “And this is Dr. Pepper.” You raise your glass right back at her, chuckling at her antics. “Don’t worry, once you meet the team, you, me, Emily, and JJ will have a girls night with some drinks and games, once we finish up the case.”

You felt excited, hoping everyone would like you. “I’m just a little apprehensive… but I’m looking forward to working my first case with you guys.”

“Here’s to your first case, Caitlin,” Penelope and you cheered, clinking your glasses together. 

xx 

Upon landing at Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, you and Penelope had been escorted by an officer of the Metropolitan PD to his squad car. The drive was only 9 minutes at tops, but you were able to enjoy the autumnal scenery as you drove down 395 past the Thomas Jefferson Memorial. You couldn’t help but feel chills run up and down your spine upon seeing the piece of history that will now be known as the dumpsite of Sarah Green’s body. 

As you pulled into the station’s lot, you saw a man standing outside of the entrance. At first glance, he looked quite intimidating, with his arms crossed, feet in a widened stance, and brows furrowed. 

The car slowed to a stop, allowing you and Penelope to get out, lugging your belongings with you. You both thanked the policeman before closing the squad car doors.

“I gotta say, Caitlin… I’m liking the outfit of yours,” She mentioned, as you waited for her to fix the strap on her bag. “You look more comfortable, and more like...you, sugar.”

“Thanks Penelope, I’m glad I took your advice,” You beamed at her, as you were definitely more comfortable in a turtleneck sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes, than your stifling pantsuit and heels that you had yet to break in yet. 

She bumped her shoulder with yours. “Anytime cutie.”

Walking over to the entrance together, you noticed the man uncross his arms to place his hands on his hips. “Hey there baby girl,” He smirked, making Penelope break out into a huge smile.

“Hello there, my chocolate god of thunder!” She called out, dropping her bag, which you caught out of worry for the possible breakables, such as her laptop, as she rushed to go hug the man. They embraced, as you walked over awkwardly with three bags on your shoulders. You practically stumbled as your small leather bag was on your left and your and Penelope’s duffels on your right, threw off your balance.

As they separated, Penelope gestured over to you to the “chocolate god of thunder”. “This is the new girl, Caitlin, a complete angel, sweetiepie, that I’ve come to love in the few hours that we’ve had together.”

You reached out your left hand, as the other was being weighed down, shaking the man’s hand. “H-hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Derek Morgan, FBI agent of the BAU. Just call me Morgan and the pleasure is all mine,” He greeted you, seeming less intimidating than before. Gesturing to the bags, he offered help, “Do you want me to carry those for you?”

“Oh god, sorry Caitlin, you didn’t have to take my bag. Here give it to me,” Penelope apologized, freeing your right arm of her go bag.

“It’s fine,” You replied, offering a small smile to her. “Anyway, I’m so ready to meet everyone else and jump into this case with you guys!”

“Likewise… After you, ladies,” Agent Morgan held the door open for you both, as you followed after Penelope. Walking into the office, you blindly followed Penelope and Morgan who walked quite briskly to one of the conference rooms. As you slowly entered the room, you were hit with pictures upon pictures of the victims at the crime scene, postmortem, all posted on whiteboards and bulletin boards. A map was at the very end of the room, where red marker and pins marked the six monuments and memorials where they had been found.

“Jesus Christ…” You uttered, dropping your duffel to the floor. The thump caught the attention of the people who had been sitting at the circular table in the center of the room, sharing the case files with one another. 

“Oh shit, sorry,” You apologized, your choice words raising a few eyebrows. “Wait I shouldn’t say shit. Sorry again!” 

“Team, meet Caitlin,” Penelope gestured over to you with jazz hands as you waved meekly, already knowing you just ruined a good first impression. They all stood, their presence in the room practically overpowering with their badges clipped to their belts, and all, except for you and Penelope, carrying a firearm, attached to their hip with a holster.

An older man, that you recognized, stood up and shook your hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m David Rossi.” He looked exactly like his cardboard cutout that you had seen when passing by a book store in downtown D.C. 

“I’ve read a few of your books in college, sir,” You said excitedly, as you had always wanted to meet the man behind numerous of your favorite works that you wrote essays on during a Criminology class. 

Another man who wore a black suit, white undershirt, with a navy blue tie. He held a serious look in his eyes, as he introduced himself, “I’m Aaron Hotchner, but everyone here calls me Hotch.”

“Nice to meet you,” You greeted him with a wide grin, which in return, you could see a hint of a smile in his eyes.

Next was a brunette woman, who wore a black v-neck paired with black slacks. She looked to be in her late 20’s, early 30’s. And she was rather tall, compared to Penelope. “I’m Emily Prentiss.” 

Then a blonde woman, who you remember entering Strauss’ office after your interview for the internship. She wore a white quarter-sleeve button up with blue jeans. “Jennifer Jareau, but you can just call me JJ.”

Penelope wrapped an arm around you. “These are the ladies of the team who’ll be joining in on girls night.” 

You chuckled, “Great to meet you both. I can’t wait for our girls night.”

“I’m sorry we never contacted you that we were leaving this morning,” JJ added.

You waved your hands. “No no it’s fine! Don’t worry about it, I understand that you guys are busy.”

“Hey Pretty Boy, you wanna greet the new girl or should I introduce you, myself,” Morgan spoke to the only member of the team that remained sitting. 

You directed your attention to the guy that Morgan had referred to as “Pretty Boy”, and to say the nickname suited him was an understatement.

As he stood up, making his way toward you, you felt like he towered over you, even though you were only 5’4”. He wore a white button up under a plaid sweater vest that had been tucked into a pair of black slacks. He had a sharp jawline, which fit his lean frame. His hair you could only describe as brown, unruly curls that he ran his fingers through, some kind of nervous habit that you also had. 

“Hi, I’m Caitlin,” You said, reaching out a hand that he stared at with an indescribable look on his face.

“The number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering. It's actually safer to kiss,” “Pretty Boy” says, keeping his arms at his sides. You drop your hand at his comment, as the rest of the team goes quiet. Morgan shakes his head at him, while Agent Rossi has some sort of proud look on his face.

“So are you asking me to kiss you instead?” His eyes go wide, but he grabs your hand from your side to shake it. 

“N-no, just sharing a fact,” He stutters out, giving you a firm handshake before letting go. “I’m Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Nice to meet you Pretty Boy,” You smile at his awkwardness. 

“Guess we’re sharing the nickname, Caitlin,” Morgan chuckles, clapping his hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “I’m fine with that, but I don’t think Spencer will be able to handle it.”

You glance back over to Spencer noticing a red blush across his cheeks, making you feel guilty for teasing him. “So have you found a connection between the victims?” You ask, hoping to draw the attention away from the nervous “Pretty Boy” wreck.

The team regroups around the table, this time with you and Penelope. 

“Yes.” Hotch shows you the student records of the six girls. “Turns out they were all students of Georgetown University, all different grades. On their transcripts, they took a class on History of Freemasonry, however all different semesters and years.” He pulled out a few lists of names , each labeled with a semester and year. “We believe the unsub took the class or was a TA, so we asked the Professor for the class rosters and we’re gonna have Garcia run checks on every male student that took the class.”

Your blood ran cold, as you took one of the lists with shaky hands, searching. There it was.  _ Y/l/n, y/f/n _ . 

You forgot you had taken the class, but you now recall having shared notes with Victim #4, Amber Wright.

You hadn’t conversed much, occasionally discussing the material that you had heard during lectures, but she was nice. You and her had both talked about only taking the class during your first semester of college for fun. An easy college credit that you needed to graduate early. She wanted to graduate early but she ended up staying for another year.

Being in a room of profilers made it hard to hide your reaction, as you notice Hotch go quiet. “Caitlin, is something wrong?” He asks, making you put the list back down. You pointed at your name. 

“I was in the same class as her. As Amber Wright,” You said, your voice suddenly hoarse.

They all peered at the list confirming it. 

“That means you could’ve come across the unsub,” Morgan voices everyone’s thoughts. 

“Or even…” Emily trailed off, glancing at the victim board. “You could've been on his list.”

xx 

Extras:

[ Reader’s Apartment Layout ](https://avoirlecoupe-defoudre.tumblr.com/post/618026223702081536/readers-apartment-layout)

[ Reader’s Outfit in Chapter 2 ](https://avoirlecoupe-defoudre.tumblr.com/post/618026213356847104/inextricably-linked-by-avoirlecoupdefoudre-on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, but not to worry, I will be back soon!!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr (avoirlecoupe-defoudre) where I will be posting outfits, accessories, etc. of the reader and pics of MGG, himself.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Much love to everyone and their families & friends, especially during these times <3
> 
> avoirlecoupdefoudre


	3. Belt Buckles versus Door Handles

After Prentiss had uttered the fact that you might be on the killer’s list, the team were in shambles trying to come up with a profile, and Penelope had set up an impromptu tech cave in the corner, running the class lists for any past charges or records.

“Well, this isn’t how I expected my first case as an intern to be…” You laughed nervously, in hopes to break the tension that rebuilt in the conference room. Taking a seat at the only open chair, you waited. Not wanting to interrupt their concentration, you hugged your duffel, feeling nervous.

“Okay boss man,” Penelope spoke up from her corner, drawing everyone’s attention. “The only charges that male students from this class have include… indecent exposure, mostly due to streaking across campus while under the influence, underage drinking, and other small charges, but no sexual harassment or assault charges…”

Hotch nodded, before Morgan spoke up. “So the only thing that we got on this guy is that he’s in his mid 20s to early 30s, most likely white. He’s probably grown up in a middle to upper class household, like the majority of the students, which means the killings probably don’t have to do with wanting power and control, like most serial killers from broken households…”

“From what I remember in class,” You recalled. “Freemasonry is  teachings and practices of the secret fraternal, men-only, order of Free and Accepted Masons, the largest worldwide secret society, after the supposed Illuminati.”

“Damn, looks like you got competition, Pretty Boy,” Morgan chuckled, making you smile at the indirect compliment.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrow, looking back at the class’ curriculum. “With the spread by the advance of the British Empire, Freemasonry remains most popular in the British Isles and in other countries originally within the empire. Estimates of the worldwide membership of Freemasonry in the early 21st century ranged from about two million to more than six million,” He stated as if trying to one up you.

“So that means…” Prentiss asks, vocalizing everyone’s thoughts.

“This unsub definitely took the History of Freemasonry class,” You said, thinking if you had ever come across him. Maybe shared notes or even lent him a pencil… 

  
  


“So he agrees with the teachings…” JJ sits up in her seat, looking at the victims pictures. “He’s killing any woman that took that class because he believes that only men are... worthy enough to learn about the freemasons, their ideals, and their history.”

“That also means,” Hotch continues. “This killer is mission-oriented. Like Joseph P. Franklin.”

Penelope shuddered, “This unsub is off his rocker... “

“He probably doesn’t agree with their new rites in the 1800’s, that started in the US, allowing females to participate in rituals,” Spencer added, glancing at you who was still embracing your duffel as some sort of security. “We should warn any women who took the class from two years ago, 2006, to now.” 

“That’s kind of vague…” You spoke up, quietly from your spot, causing Spencer to frown at you and everyone to refocus. “From what I saw in the files when Penelope and I were at headquarters, the six victims remained in D.C, either to finish up school at Georgetown or internship opportunities.”

Penelope nodded, “So I’ll look up anyone that is still in the area and send a patrol unit to watch keep an eye on them.”

“Luckily there were only 20 women who took the class in the window of time that we know the unsub is targetting,” Rossi added, setting a class list down.

“Okay… so only 3 other ladies remain in D.C, not including our victims…” Penelope scanned her screens. “Elizabeth Hall, Becca Smith, and Sadie Cook. Who…” She hit the enter key with force. “Will each be visited by an officer of the Metropolitan PD, in an unmarked vehicle, might I add, in order to not raise any suspicion from our unsub.”

“Good work, Miss Garcia,” Hotch praised her before standing back up from his seat, taking a look at you still awkwardly hugging your duffel and the pile of other duffels and briefcases that lay at the foot of the table. “We should leave our stuff at the hotel and then split up to take a look at the dumpsites.”

You stood up with the rest of the team, still holding your duffel, while your leather crossbody bag hung precariously off your right shoulder. 

As everyone walked out, you looked back to Penelope, realizing she would be staying at the Police Department for the majority of the case.

“Do you want me to leave your duffel with me?” You asked her, nodding your head to the bag that lay next to her. 

“It’s okay, cutie pie,” She smiled warmly at you over her screen. “I can take it with me later. And your hands are quite full already.”

“No no, it’s fine,” You reassured her, awkwardly grabbing her bag, piling it on top of yours. “I’ll leave it in my room and deliver it to yours later on!”

Holy shit, what does she have in here… You thought to yourself, as you waddled out of the room.

“Thank you so much hun,” She called after you. 

You walked blindly over to the entrance past the officer cubicles, hoping no one runs into you. 

Waving your hand trying to find the door handle, you makie contact with something. You push against it, only to feel a hand grab your wrist. 

“Um, excuse me, y/n” A voice calls out meekly.

Oh shit, you thought to yourself, dropping the bags in your hands to find yourself looking up at Spencer Reid. You look to find your hand on his belt buckle, a little too close to comfort to his-

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I-” You ramble, as he lets go of your wrist, allowing you to wave your hands in front of you, feeling extremely embarrassed that you practically groped an FBI agent that you’re interning for. 

“We were wondering why you hadn’t come out yet, so I waited,” He said. “Everyone else just left after loading up in separate government issued SUVs, so it’ll be easier to head out to the dumpsites after they drop off their stuff.” 

You nodded. “Yeah that makes sense…So does that mean you and I are checking the dumpsites together?”

He couldn’t seem to make eye contact with you, and honestly who could blame him.

But he still answers, staring at the bags that lay at your feet. “Guess so… Um.” He grabs Penelope’s duffel. “Let’s go Caitlin.”

  
  


xx 

  
  


You both walk out to the parking lot, arms seemingly full, as he wore a messenger bag similar to yours.

You follow him to a black SUV with government plates, popping the trunk open to throw yours and Penelope’s duffels on top of Spencer’s.

Settling yourself into the surprisingly cushy seats, you turn to Spencer who is in the middle of shifting the car into reverse. “So the hotel isn’t too far away, I’m guessing?”

“No it’s not. It’s only 1 block over. It’s the Newseum, where we all have our own rooms, thankfully,” He responds, as he turns right out of the parking lot onto the main road.

Looking out the window, you lean forward, trying to look past Spencer to see the large building on the left.

Either sensing your interest in the building or just trying to break the silence that took over the car like a thick blanket, he speaks. “That’s the Canadian Embassy. It was officially opened by Prime Minister Brian Mulroney on May 3, 1989. The building houses approximately 265 Canadian diplomatic and locally engaged staff.”   
  


You nod, fascinated at his ability to recall information, still leaning forward to stare at the building.

“And this is our hotel,” He adds, turning on his left turn signal to indicate a turn into the underground parking lot.

“That wasn’t even a block over! It’s right across the street and we could’ve walked over!” You call out.

You looked at him to see a slight smile on his face at your outburst, but it disappeared as quick as it came. 

Parking close to the elevator, he tucks the car keys away in his messenger bag before reaching in his pants pocket.

“Hotch gave me the room keys for us,” He added, fumbling with what you presumed to be your room key. Taking the key, you murmured a small ‘thank you’ before exiting the car.

  
  


xx 

  
  


Walking down the hallway to your rooms, Spencer hands you Penelope’s duffel when you stop at room 665 and then heads to his room, 667, next door.

“Hey, at least we’re not at room 666,” You joke, pointing at the room across the hall, before realizing you were the only one in the hallway. “Nevermind…”

You insert the room key, popping the door open to lug the duffel bags inside.

Settling into your room by unpacking your toiletries and hanging up any delicate clothing and leaving your duffel and Penelope’s on your bed because god knows what was in the hotel carpets, no matter how nice they are.

You open the window for fresh air before glancing outside of your room’s window. You notice the almost clear view of the all six memorials, but the Washington Monument stands out the most, with its 555 foot height. 

You begin to space out before hearing a knock at your door.

“Coming,” You call out, closing the window, locking it.

Opening the door, you find Spencer standing there. 

“Hotch called and said that we’ll be heading to the most recent site which is the US Marine Corps Memorial. You ready?” He asks, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

You nod, fixing your ID card clip onto your jean pocket. “Yep, let’s go!”

  
  


xx 

  
  


Upon arriving at the scene, you notice crowds of tourists and news channel reporters. Most of them taking pictures or videos of the site, trying to get as close as the yellow tape would allow them. 

“Are you serious?” You hissed under your breath, feeling upset with the disrespect they were showing to the victims. “Why the hell are these people rubbernecking the barricades?”

Spencer shook his head at it. “They have nothing better to do. Although the body has been removed once the investigators took pictures, nothing stops the onlookers, believe me.”

Approaching the tape, Spencer and you flash your identification cards to one of the police officers on duty, who lets you cross over.

“Sir! Ma’am!” A voice calls from the crowd, making the two of you turn to face the crowd to spot one of the news reporters waving her mic at them.

“Should we address them?” You ask Spencer, seeing a questionable look set on his face. “Or you, at least.” 

He nods. “Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” You give a ‘mhm’ and follow him to the reporters that gathered.

“You guys, you’re both from the FBI and are investigating the D.C. Memorial Killer case right?” The female reporter asks, sticking her mic in Spencer’s face.

“Yes we are, but you shouldn’t be giving the unsub a name. You’re just giving him the platform and spotlight that he wants. It’ll make everyone focus on the unsub and not his victims who deserved better,” Spencer answers, his response having you make a mental note on what to address to reporters once you became an official agent of the BAU. 

“Alright,” He rubs his hands together. “If you have any other background questions please feel to contact me.” His comment surprised you as you know there would be a flood of calls coming in. “My number is 702-666-0204.”

Another reporter shoved their mic at Spencer. “Sir, what’s your name?”

“My name is Derek Morgan.” You crack a smirk at this, feeling the cameras zoom in on the both of you. “And this is Y/f/n Y/l/n.”

Walking away once more, you tilt your head to Spencer, who wore a smug smile on his face.

“So... Derek Morgan?” 

“Just a practical joke war between the two of us,” He giggles, making your heart flutter at how happy he had gotten over something like pranks. “Started a few months ago, but I hadn’t gotten the chance to retaliate after he switched out the sugar packets for salt for my coffee.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side, Pretty Boy,” You tease him.

He turns to you, his cheeks gone pink, possibly from the cold. “I-I don’t think you could ever get on my bad side, Caitlin.”

You blush at his comment and at prolonged eye contact the two of you were making.

“T-that’s nice to hea- Ooh!” 

You trip on a patch of grass. 

Of all things. 

You trip on that specific patch.

Goddamn grass.

Before you share a nice smooch with the walkway, Spencer catches you by the waist, bringing you close. Out of instinct, you place your hands up in front of you, making contact with his chest.

Your mouth moves before you can think. “Wow, you’re pretty built, Dr. Reid…”

Your eyes zeroes in on his lips when he licks them.

“Uh… thank you,” He utters.

You gulp nervously, “Thanks for the save...You can let me go now…”

He removes his hands from your waist, practically springing away, as you straighten yourself up.

“Well that looked like every scene from any romantic korean drama ever,” A voice called out to the two of you. 

Looking up, you notice a man, practically a Lt. Maverick from Top Gun lookalike, making his way over to the two of you.

“I’m Detective Thomas Hanks,” He said, flashing a smile to the two of you. “I got a call from Ms. Garcia that Dr. Reid would be coming over, as well as the new intern, Ms. Y/f/n Y/l/n.”

He offers his hand to Spencer who stares blankly at it, so you shake his hand instead.

“Nice to meet you,” You offer a smile. “Sorry but Dr. Reid doesn’t care too much for handshakes.”

“No harm, no foul,” He grins at Spencer.

“Kinda off topic but where’d you get the romantic korean drama thing from?” 

He chuckles, “My older sister had more of a say in what we watched growing up.”

You laugh at this, getting ready to say something along the lines of ‘I approve of your sister’s choices’, but you get interrupted by Spencer who clears his throat.

“As much as I’d love to listen to the two of you get to know each other, I’d like to take a look at the crime scene,” Spencer says, pushing past the two of you.

You and Detective Hanks exchange a look of ‘what’s up with this dude’ before following behind Spencer.

  
  


Coming up to the clusters of evidence markers, Detective Hank points out the small pool of dried blood.

“So this is where Heather Jenkins’ body was found by a jogger just this morning,” He says. “We can only presume that all the victims were brought to the sights postmortem, considering the amount of blood that should’ve come from the injuries they received versus the amount that is present.”

“You’d think there would be witnesses…” You motion to the amount of people around the memorial. Looking over to Spencer for his input, you noticed his eyes scanning over the crime scene, taking in every detail.

Spencer shook his head, “This unsub is confident that he won’t get caught. He knows his way around D.C. and the busiest times for each memorial.”

“He chose these memorials because he knows he’d get more of the public’s attention,” You said in realization. “Instead of leaving their bodies at The House of The Temple and George Washington Masonic National Memorials, actual freemason sights.”

You and Spencer meet eyes once more as he speaks, “He won’t stop until he completes his mission.”

“What’s his mission?” Detective Hanks asks.

“To kill any woman that took this freemason history class at Georgetown University,” Spencer answers him. “He’s a mission-oriented killer.”

You inhale a shaky breath, watching the crowd in order to collect yourself.

xx 

You and Spencer head back to the hotel after you thank Detective Hanks for the briefing.

Majority of the drive had been quiet as you could tell Spencer needed the silence to think and so did you. 

The thoughts running through your head were causing you to shudder at the endless possibilities. 

Arriving at the hotel, the two of you take the elevator up.

Making your way down the hallway, you pause at your door, noticing Spencer do the same.

“I can’t help but feel like we’re missing something…” You tell him, which he nods to.

As you’re about to push your door open, you hear Spencer make a noise, which makes you pause.

“I think the rest of the team is changing into comfier clothes and reading more into each victim but we’ve ordered chinese takeout from a local restaurant and are congregating in Rossi’s room in 15 minutes,” He informs you.

“Thanks for the invite,” You smile. “I’ll bring Penelope’s bag over too.”

“Anytime,” He gives a small grin. “Room 666, by the way.”

You snigger at this, before nodding. “Be right over in my pjs.”

You wave at him and then slip into your room, excited to have somewhat of a sit down dinner with the team.

Shuffling through your duffel, you find your comfiest sweatpants and sweatshirt that you change into in the bathroom. Pairing it with your tan suit jacket in hopes to make it look ‘semi casual’ before slipping your white sneakers back on.

“Let’s go eat!” You pump a fist up in the air, as you hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. “Oh wait-”

Stopping in your tracks, you spin on your heel to grab Penelope’s duffel. Clutching the handles, you notice the curtains moving.

“Huh.”

You walk over, using the duffel to push the curtains aside to find the window open.

Shrugging to yourself, you close the window and make your way out of the room with Penelope’s belongings, humming a little tune to yourself.

  
  


xx

Extras:

[ Reader’s Comfy Outfit in Chapter 3 ](https://avoirlecoupe-defoudre.tumblr.com/post/618791205236506624/inextricably-linked-by-avoirlecoupdefoudre-on)

[ Case Map from the Conference Room ](https://avoirlecoupe-defoudre.tumblr.com/post/618778888793948160/inextricably-linked-conference-room-case-map)

Hello! 

Sorry it took me forever to post this and for the cliffhanger.

I finally finished my essential assignments for school and all that’s left is graduation. AHhhh. 

I’ll try and update asap!

Check out my tumblr (avoirlecoupe-defoudre) where I will be posting outfits, accessories, etc. of the reader and pics of MGG, himself.

Thank you for reading!

Much love to everyone and their families, friends, especially during these times,

avoirlecoupdefoudre

  
  
  



End file.
